


Moonlight Densetsu

by NoirSongbird



Series: Magical Girl AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, M/M, McHanzo Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Ever since he started fighting as the magical soldier Desperado, Jesse McCree has had a team at his back - and with a move to a new city, he picks up a brand new ally, the mysterious Kaitou Storm.And Kaitou Storm might be more thanjustan ally.Written for McHanzo Week 2017.





	Moonlight Densetsu

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my second entry for McHanzo Week 2017, for the Alternate Universe prompt! Figured this was as good a time as any to return to magicla girl AU, though uh, quite a lot has changed here since _La Soldier._ (A whole fic's worth of things, one might imagine...)
> 
> Please enjoy!

The first time Desperado met Kaitou Storm, it was when a whole entire dragon made of lightning came swooping out of the sky to _devour_ a Talon monster that had cornered him. He’d never seen one go back to being human just from sheer amount of damage inflicted before, but the dragon seemed to scoop out whatever poison Talon used to transform them and leave only an unconscious human body behind, which was good because Desperado absolutely could not fix them on his own and Soleil was nowhere to be found, and neither was the girl they’d run into - Symmetra, she called herself - who also seemed able to save those poor monstrous bastards.

Desperado’s eyes trailed up to where the dragon had come from, and there, standing on a rooftop, was a figure in what looked like a traditional Japanese haori and hakama, bow still raised to shoot, face obscured by the shadows and, possibly, by a very dramatic looking domino mask. Desperado could just make out the edges of it. Not that he could make any comments on anybody's ridiculous attire, since he got a black bodysuit, a flashy cream-and-pale-blue serape, cowboy boots, and a visor with some very fancy coyote ear decorations.

“Be more careful in choosing your enemies, cowboy,” the figure said, in a low, deeply masculine voice, the kind of voice that a man could get real, _real_ distracted by, “or at least be more careful in confronting them alone.”

“Yeah, well,” Desperado winked, “clearly I’ve got somebody covering my back.”

“As you say,” the figure said dryly, and he looked like he was going to leave, which was absolutely not happening. Desperado wasn’t going to let some other mysterious magical boy just _disappear into the wind._ There weren’t many of them, after all, and this one especially was...striking.

“Wait!” Desperado called, and it was an active effort not to freeze time to give himself a few moments to catch up with his mysterious rescuer. “What’s the hurry? We’ve got all the time in the world, if we want it.”

“You _would_ say that,” the figure said, with something that almost sounded like a laugh, and Desperado wasn't sure how to feel about what that indicated - had this stranger been _watching him?_ “Not all of us have all the time we wish for.”

“Can I at least get your name?” He asked, a little desperately. “They call me Desperado.”

The figure seemed to consider for a moment.

“Kaitou Storm,” he said, finally, and then there was a crack of thunder, and he was gone.

Desperado decided that he was probably in love.

 

* * *

 

The first time Hanzo Shimada met Jesse McCree, he was...less than impressed. He had something of a dislike of new students that appeared mid-year -- all of his instincts told him that was _dangerous,_ and here was a pair of them, McCree and Morrison, who were obviously close. That spelled danger, and as much ribbing as he took from Genji for being “paranoid,” he was convinced he was right.

Besides, there was that new team in town, Soleil and Desperado, and they seemed to somehow be involved with Talon’s Reaper, and it was all a terrible mess, and Hanzo was less than pleased that they had brought their mess _here._ The Shimadas had protected Utopaea for generations, they barley required the interference of Symmetra and her ilk. (No matter _what_ Genji said. He was blinded and foolish.) They certainly didn’t need _more_ interlopers.

But Jesse McCree was….well. He didn’t exactly _seem_ like a Talon agent in disguise, with his broad smile and his easy laugh and his ridiculously pretty eyes. Hanzo had watched him from a distance for a time before McCree finally approached him, observing because it was the best thing to do, but he hadn’t expected for McCree to saunter over to his desk, plop down across from him, and pull out his lunch.

“Noticed you lookin’ my way,” McCree said, “and thought you could use some company. Jesse McCree,” he offered a hand.

“I am aware who you are,” Hanzo said, but he took the hand anyway, accepting the brash American greeting. “I am Hanzo Shimada.”

“Good to meet you, Hanzo,” Jesse said, and something about his voice turned even that innocent sentence into flirtation. “Been hoping to talk to you for a while, if we’re being honest.”

“Is that so,” Hanzo said flatly.

“It is,” McCree said. Hanzo huffed. This was utterly ridiculous, and he was deeply unimpressed, really. He _was_.

Perhaps he just very much _wanted_ McCree to be ordinary. It was…best that way, so things didn’t become _complicated._ Even if in spite of himself, he began to become increasingly fond of the ridiculous man.

Which was frustrating, because the more time he spent making sure Desperado didn't end up on the wrong end of some Talon creature's claws, the more fond he became of _him._

 

* * *

 

The second time Kaitou Storm saved Desperado’s ass, it was in a _far_ more pitched situation.

(It wasn’t anywhere _near_ only the second time they ran into each other - Kaitou Storm had a habit of showing up precisely when he was needed, which was rather a lot, and Desperado was really getting to like him. Which was a problem, because as Jesse McCree, he was really getting to like Hanzo Shimada, and that was going to be _horrifically_ complicated, eventually.)

Talon had clearly stopped fucking around, because they’d sent a veritable army of their monsters _and_ Reaper and Widowmaker and Sombra. Widowmaker was dancing with Tracer, chasing the lightning squirrel up and down the battlefield, and Sombra was clearly having the time of her life playing tag with Taiga, but Reaper clearly only had eyes for Desperado - probably because with one devastating strike of his new magic, he’d left Soleil crumpled on the ground. Auditiva was desperately trying to tend to him, and Desperado was pretty sure he’d live, but...well. It was a pretty goddamn bad sign that Reaper’s first play had been to _stab Soleil in the back._

He was on his own, too - everyone else, including Symmetra’s mysterious boyfriend, Kaitou Dragon (and if Desperado weren’t currently fighting for his life, he’d have tried to pin him down to ask about Kaitou Storm because they _had_ to be related in some way) was entangled in fighting Talon’s creatures.

“C’mon,” Desperado raised his crossbow, “we don’t hafta do this.”

“Yeah,” Reaper said, twirling his dagger - the same bat-wing shaped things they’d been when he was Spectre, which was just _wrong_ \- “yeah, we do.” And then he grinned, and his edges began to blur. “ _Death Blossom Nightmare.”_

It was the same magic he’d used on Soleil - the same billow of choking smoke that he disappeared into, and Desperado was pretty much counting down the seconds until he got a knife in the back and ended up on the ground, because even if he froze time, it wouldn't matter - he couldn't see Reaper to aim at him. It'd just be delaying the inevitable.

“ _Storm Dragon Strike!”_

The call echoed across the battlefield, and Desperado turned, and even through Reaper’s smoke he could see the bright, crackling dragon.

And somehow, unerringly, it passed _through_ him, leaving him with nothing more than a tingling sense of static, but he heard Reaper _howl_ in pain, and his instinct initially was to turn and run and try to help, because that was his _friend,_ except...except he wasn’t anymore, he couldn’t be. Talon had done something to him, or maybe he’d just...lost it, but he’d stabbed _Soleil,_ and...and Desperado was paralyzed.

_“Move, cowboy!”_ Kaitou Storm’s harsh shout snapped him out of it, and he inhaled sharply. He was out of danger, for the moment, but no one else was.

Which meant there was only one thing to do.

_“Deadeye Draw,”_ he hefted his crossbow, and all around him, time slowed to a crawl. He took a breath. Lined up a shot. Aimed. Fired.

Fired eight more shots, one for each monster and Talon-corrupted magical girl, and as soon as he loosed the last one, time started flowing again. He watched the bolts strike the monsters, too stupid or enraptured in their fights to dodge, and strike Widowmaker in the shoulder and Sombra in the side. Widowmaker snarled and whirled on him, but Sombra was next to her in a flash, fight with Taiga abandoned, grabbing her arm.

“Come on, _chica_ , we gotta go,” she said, “this is _not_ going our way.”

“No,” Symmetra agreed, “it is not.” She raised her gauntlet in the air. _“Elegant Healing Escalation!”_

The bright mandala of her magic painted itself in the sky over the collection of monsters felled by his crossbow bolts, and in a flash they were changed back into ordinary humans.

In that same flash, Desperado suddenly felt a pair of hands on his serape, and he was yanked around to be face-to-face with Kaitou Storm, who looked utterly _furious._

“You _absolute fool,”_ Kaitou Storm said, and Desperado was all ready to argue, but every protest died in his throat when Kaitou Storm’s lips crashed into his, hard enough, he found, to knock the man's mask off, and for a moment Desperado was sure he  _knew him,_ but the kiss left him breathless and a little bit short-circuited, and for the first moment he was too stunned to do anything other than stare, but then his brain caught up and he leaned in, and it was good. It was _great._

When they broke apart, Desperado could feel a whole lot of eyes on them, but he figured he did a very effective job of ignoring them. (He was pretty sure Kaitou Dragon whistled, except it was cut off very quickly by a soft “ _ow!”_ )

It was pretty easy to ignore them because he was staring Kaitou Storm in the eyes, and he realized he _knew_ those eyes.

_“Hanzo?_ ”He asked, shocked, and he pushed his visor up and he watched recognition dawn on Hanzo’s face.

“Jesse,” he breathed, and wasn’t that a neat little solution to Jesse’s two-crushes dilemma, and then Hanzo was kissing him all over again and that was _very, very nice._

“Uh, thanks,” he said, a little breathlessly, “for savin' my life and all.” Hanzo made a deeply frustrated noise, letting go of his serape and smacking him solidly on the shoulder.

“ _Uh, thanks?”_ Hanzo did a fairly good imitation of Jesse's accent, though it was pretty clearly intended to be mocking. “I -- for a moment, I thought -- you could have _died!”_

“Not when I’ve got you watching my back,” Jesse said. “I know you ain't gonna let that happen.” That seemed to diffuse Hanzo’s anger, and he sighed.

“Be more careful, cowboy,” he said, but it was warm. “I refuse to lose you.”

“I’m not goin’ anywhere,” Jesse assured him. “I’m way too stubborn for that.”

“The terrible thing is,” Hanzo said, fondly, “I utterly believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, in case it's not entirely clear, "Soleil" is Jack, as in the last fic in this AU, and "Taiga" is Zarya~ Everyone else's aliases are fairly obvious, I hope!
> 
> Title, once again, is from a Sailor Moon song. I'm uh, like that.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr at [noirsongbird!](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com) you can see more of this AU in my [magical girl AU tag!](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com/tagged/magical-girl-au)


End file.
